


Lover’s toxidrome.

by hakaibunshi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Possible Character Death, Prideshipping, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaibunshi/pseuds/hakaibunshi
Summary: A syndrome caused by a dangerous level of toxins in the body.||||||||prompt:INTOXICATION5*100
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble Night Collection





	1. grief.

Then, I failed to admit how your withdrawal could scar me. Now, I can’t forgive you.

For that connection between us,  _ you  _ should have known - probably did - what your quiet departure would do.

My shaking hands can’t create. And I became deaf to the people around me.

For my questions are to _you,_ hollering vociferous against all else.

Had you accepted that we wouldn’t meet again?

Why can’t I? No— _How could you?_

Sharp pain is all you left behind; your vacancy renders me crippled. To add insult to injury: You didn’t even say goodbye.

Don’t presume I’ll surrender now.


	2. denial.

Pills sturdy the hands. They tingle my stomach, too, which cures the appetite.

I shall _ dismiss _ your fate.

And your death? Don’t make me laugh!

Death is but  _ your  _ sorry state of mind. You will see me again, as I reject it all! Refute your petty destiny!

Don’t you know —

You are the heat behind my eyes . Though you run my vision dry, you keep me going.

I see the nights getting shorter in the mirror - catatonic state instead of sleep.

Forget to blink.

Forget where I am, but just for a second. 

Who cares.

Soon, the machine will work.


	3. euphoria.

It’s done —

All the anguish led to this singular moment of cessation!

Infused with your glow, I see nothing beside you but colors - so big, so bold, and fluid, it drives tears into my eyes. 

Basking on that throne, you smile! What cruel dismissal of my efforts.

Like you had known all along that I would fight the universe for you and win.

Weightless, I stand, soaking in your presence. Your hands, so bright, deceive my skin. Soothing memories I cast aside. Your lips induce me with fever until all I see is white.

Why are your eyes still sad?


	4. solitude.

Imperfect work. Couldn’t last.

The steady  _ beep  _ of the heart monitor sounds like  _ death _ . 

My eyes see to a point beyond the confines of a bedroom. Each night, I hope for adumbrations to indulge me with visions.

Yugi should know.

“I saw him.” Though I don’t remember the journey —

My throat is thick with insomnia.

He consults my hand with his but doesn’t ask. It irks me, for it steals away my body’s memory of your touch.

I shall endure it until I see you again. And numb my skin to other’s efforts.

Why does his smile reek of pity?


	5. aperture.

Mokuba trashes the blueprints. “It never worked!” He cries.

But it _did!_ I just need to _stabilize_ it.

“You’ve been in a coma for weeks! I thought I lost you!”

Just a mistake. A miscalculation on the way back.

“You never _went_ anywhere...”

Don’t lie to me—

Of course, they scrapped the pharmaceutics.

I’ll need it all back! The visions! The heat! I need to see you—

If it is, as they say, the solution is simple!

I laugh at their effort. Pay the doctors to forget their morals.

They should have left me my machine.

_I see you soon._


End file.
